Heroes of Legend: The Guardians of Hope
by Forever-Forgotten22
Summary: The world of Vestroia is crumbling, the only place these mythical creatures have to turn is Earth and humanity. However not everyone is as understanding as the six humans mentioned in a legend..a legend about to come true.
1. Prologue

Five creatures stood at a large shrine where in the middle six orbs of different coloured light were placed in a hexagonal pattern. Each represented an element, light, dark, fire, water, wind, and earth. The largest of the five creatures looked around with his emerald eyes and sighed. "Why are we here Apollonir?"

The orbs shone and soon the five creatures were floating in what seemed to be space but only white. The orbs soon took shapes of creatures of their own and the red one spoke.

"We have brought you here because our world is crumbling" The whole area seemed to go tense at the mention of this. Though everyone already knew it was true hearing it made it worse. Still in a hexagonal pattern were what this world called 'The Six Legendary Soldiers.' The fire or known in this world pyrus' name was Apollonir, he was the leader and the strongest. Across from him stood Exedra the soldier of dark or darkus. To the left of Exedra stood the water or also known as aquos soldier Frosch. To his left stood one of the only two female soldiers the controller of wind or ventus Oberus. Across from her stood the ground or sub terra warrior Clayf. Last but not least to his right stood the second female warrior of light or haos Lars Lion.

"Yo how are we even seeing you guys?" The blue creature in the middle asked.

"It's an illusion Preyas." The white creature in the middle stated simply. Apollonir shrugged the comment aside and continued.

"As you all know in the human world a Lunar eclipse is happening tonight. Here in Vestroia we have one on the same night as well. Long ago this was the day our kind was separated from the human world and a new world was created just for us." He let this sink in before continuing. "The only chance we have for our kinds survival is to live among humans once more." The red creature in the middle huffed loudly at this and spoke up.

"How can you begin to think going back to their world will be of any help? They are the ones who destroyed your real bodies in the first place. They even hunted our kind to almost extinction."

"Drago calm down." Lars Lion said and turned back to Apollonir. The legendary soldier sighed and looked to Drago.

"Oh Drago you are still young, that is not what happened at all." Lars Lion took over from here as she brought up illusions of what truly happened.

"Long ago before any of you were born we lived in peace with humanity. Soon however they began to be afraid of our power and began to hunt us. We knew it was not right to attack back but soon we had too. A huge war ensued and many were lost on both sides. However there were six humans who teamed up with our kind to help save us. These humans were special and had the powers of the elements. The rest of mankind would not listen and soon turned on those six. In the end the only way to save our kind was for the humans to sacrifice their lives and us our bodies to create a parallel world just for us. However the world was not meant to be created so it disrupted the natural balance and that is why it is crumbling now. We are all in debt to those six brave humans who gave everything to protect us." The six non soldiers listened patiently to the story and thought about it as Lars Lion finished. Drago was the first to speak up.

"If this is true, how are we supposed to save our kind now?" He was still amazed at what he had just been told. Humans giving their lives to protect his kind? Drago had thought they were all harsh and evil caring of no one but themselves. Frosch spoke up this time.

"A legend has been passed down among our kind ever since that day, a legend that is about to come true." A stone slab appeared in front of the five creatures as they read it.

When a Lunar eclipse falls across both worlds

twelve new warriors will awaken

six from Vestroia

six from Earth

together they must put aside their differences

to save what they care about most

For if one world falls the other shall follow

Light, Darkness, Fire, Water, Wind, and Earth

Haos, Darkus, Pyrus, Aquos, Ventus, and Sub Terra

However all is not what it seems to be

One of them hides—

The writing ends there and the five creatures look up in confusion. Clayf decides to help them out.

"The rest of the text was lost in time. Even we cannot remember what it once said. Be careful and heed its words of wisdom though." The green creature in the middle now spoke up.

"How will we know who these humans are?" Oberus smiled and spoke in a serene voice.

"They each bear the mark of an element somewhere among their body. You should be able to sense who has the element you are. Though they are only considered children in their world their hearts are as big as those of the original six. They will need help awakening their powers. They lie dormant inside the humans, waiting to be set free. They all live in the village of Tsukino." The six ancient creatures concentrated and soon they were all back at the shrine and the legendary warriors in their spheres. The six cores spoke mentally all at once.

"You must find our new warriors, they are our last and only hope. Now go prepare yourselves. We will have opened a portal once the eclipse is upon us. Time is of the essence young ones."

They all just stood there after the talking had stopped. However they quickly recovered and ran off to prepare themselves for the life changing journey. The white and red creatures ran off the same way.

"Tigrerra..." The white creature looked to her left.

"Drago we won't fail, don't you remember those dreams? The human children are strong and I doubt they would let our world fall if they had a chance to stop it. In fact they are a lot like us...well sorta." Tigrerra knew the others too had had dreams of a human, different for each creature of course. Now it was time to be their guardians and work together to protect everything...or watch both worlds fade into nothingness.


	2. Some Whiskey Please

**First off I have a couple quick things to say Big thanks to Breezyfeather who helped motivate me to write this fanfiction! Yayyy! Second I am completely screwing with the bakugan universe. Just a warning for all you people who don't like that.** **Third this takes place in a medival time period but they have normal day clothes and sometimes weapons. So I guess you could say it's my own time period..^^'. Why am I doing that? Well for one I am lazy and really don't want to research about frigging clothing and two, that way no one can yell at me if something is 'not from that time period.' Alright, so we all know the basics? Then lets get on with Chapter 2!** **Language WARNING!**

**

* * *

**Runo hummed a random tune as she continued to wash the tables with a wash cloth. Her parents had closed the small eatery early today. Their house was also attached to the place and her mother often allowed weary travelers a rest in the extra bedroom. They had closed early due to the Lunar Eclipse dance tonight. Not that she wanted to go or anything. Dances were for annoying preppy girls. Runo thought then looked around just quickly and seeing nothing out of the ordinary she danced around the tables and found a broom and danced with and then dipped it. "Oh Romeo your SUCH a great dancer!" Runo laughed and threw the broom lightly back against the wall and smiled as she went back to cleaning. "That would so be Julie." Runo rolled her eyes as she thought of the tailors daughter and how annoying she was. She continued to scrub the tables as she thought about her two best friends. In fact Dan had told her Shun was visiting town again from his travels today. Just then the bell rang over top of the door. Runo turned around to see a man with old and baggy clothing and he was holding a beer bottle.

"Gimme a whiskey and make it fast." The man said in a gruff voice as he sat down on one of the chairs and stared at his empty bottle. Since there was no one else in the building Runo knew he was talking to her.

"Sir we don't have an alcohol here, just some wine for special occasions." She said smacking the wash cloth on her simple black waiting dress and began to walk over to where the tub of water was to clean the now dirty cloth.

"No whiskey? What kind of place you runnin' here lady?" The man huffed and la back further in his chair and placed his feet on the table. "Fine, get me a bottle of your best red wine and make it snappy, I'm a very busy man." Runo doubted that and scrubbed the cloth quickly before turning to look at the man. She almost gasped as she saw his muddy boots on the table. She had just cleaned that! Her temper was slowly rising and she said in the calmest voice she could manage

"I'm not aloud to handle the wine, I don't even have the key to the cellar. Besides we're closed. So you should probably get back to whatever a 'busy man' like you does." She turned away from him and walked over to some other tables and began pushing the chairs in. Her ears caught the sound of his boots hitting the floor and him getting up.

"I said, I wanted a drink lady, now are you going to get me one or just continue spouting random shit at me?" The man was beginning to grow anxious without a bottle of any alcohol in his hand. He needed some and soon, one way or another he was going to get some. Runo's eyes flared as the man spoke and she whirled around to look at him.

"I already told this place is closed. The wine is locked up and I don't even have a key. So get out of my families eatery now before I really loose my temper." Her nostrils flared and she was about to turn away when the man began lumbering towards her. His muddy brown eyes had a glassy look to them and Runo knew he must be extremely drunk. It also showed in the way he walked., or more like stumbled. The closer he got to her the more his eyes got a new look to them. A more...sadistic look. Runo took a step back and hoped began to walk over to grab the broom to maybe use as some kind of protection if she needed it. Just as she was inches away from grabbing it she felt something tug her long blue hair. She yelped and whirled around to see the man holding it.

"You gonna get me that wine yet or do I need to show you why no one messes with me?" He grinned and Runo noted his teeth were also poorly taken care of. She could of almost sworn she could smell his breath from here.

'Let go of me!" She shouted and grabbed her hair and yanked it out of the mans large hand and backed up only to hit a wall. _Crud. _Runo thought looking at the man who took a moment to get out of shock. Then he lunged at her and pinned her by her neck to the wall.

* * *

Dan walked beside Shun and the two were chatting. "Nice of you to visit man. How's travel handling you?" The brown haired boy asked as the pair headed in the direction of Runo's house. Shun looked to his friend and spoke.

"It's pretty boring after a while, I mean I only just travel as far as the next town and that's it. I was wondering though..." Shun paused and looked to Dan.

"What is it?" Dan asked confused as to what Shun had on his mind. You could never tell with him. The guy wore the same look through everything, Dan noted and kicked a pebble in front of them.

"Why don't you come travel with me? I mean it will be just like when we were little, but for real this time." Shun said staring ahead of them. Dan smiled as a memory of him Shun and Runo popped into his. The three had been pretending they were slaying a big bad dragon. Dan had insisted Runo should be the damsel in distress but instead she yelled at him and they ended up making a random stick be the maiden they were supposed to rescue.

"Travel...Well I have been getting bored here lately and it could be a cool adventure. I'm sure my parents won't mind. I secretly think they're trying to get me out of the house to do something other then sit around." Dan could see Runo's house and the restaurant nearing them now. "But what will we tell Runo? We both know she'll freak if she finds out."

"She could always come with us too." Shun said and turned to look at Dan. "We both know she hates working at her parents place. Besides it's always been all three of ours dreams to travel the world." Dan nodded in agreement and he smiled happily. The three of them traveling? His chest swelled with emotions.

"Then come on we gotta go tell her!" Dan shouted and began to run. Shun chased after him and ran ahead of the brown haired boy. Just then he heard a shout from the building. He slowed down and grabbed Dan as the boy arrived.

"Hey what's the p-" Shun shushed him and the two boys listened. _"Let go of me!" _A female voice screamed and both boys knew it was Runos. Looking through the closest window the boys saw a man holding Runo up against a wall by her neck. That's when they also noticed it. The girl who never showed fear or backed down was scared. Her turquoise eyes were full of it. Dan growled and ran for the door throwing it open and rushing inside. Shun ran in after him whilst pulling out his katana.

* * *

Runo whimpered as the mans grip on her became tighter. Then out of pure instinct she bit the mans hand and refused to let go. That is until he yelled and anger and threw her against the wall to his left. Her head hit the wall first and she fell to the ground clutching it. That's when she felt a searing pain in her arm and she looked down to see it bleeding. She cried out slightly because of then pain then bit down on her lip to keep from screaming. Looking to the ground she saw pieces of shattered glass by her right hand and remembered she had placed some glasses over here on a small round table-which she noticed had also been broken that she was going to put away later. The world around her seemed so dizzy and Runo remembered she had hit her head. She quickly felt it and smiled in relief as she had felt nothing bleeding, just a small bump. Though her arm and hand was another story. Looking to her left the man was once more lumbering over to her. She backed up further into the corner and closed her eyes to brace for whatever was coming next. However no blow came, instead she heard shouting and as she opened her eyes she saw Dan and Shun run over to her aid. Shun pointed his sword at the man while Dan ran over to Runo and stood protectively in front of her.

"Haven't you heard it's rude to hit a girl?" Shun said katana still pointed at the man. The man rocked away from the sword and pulled out a knife he had been hiding in his coat. He lunged at Shun and tried to stab anywhere but Shun was too fast and moved out of the way. The man regaining some of his sense noticed the situation he was in and ran off to another room. Shun chased after him and Dan turned to Runo.

"Are you alright?" He asked kneeling down and looking at her. She let out a chuckle and held her head with her good hand.

"I just hit my head, I'm fine just a little dizzy." Runo said looking to Dan and smiling. She tried to get up and a wave of dizziness overcame her and she slid back down to the floor. Dan held out his hand for her to take to help her up and just before she did they heard a commotion in the other room. "You have to help Shun Dan. He could get hurt."

"What about you?" Dan asked noticing the blood on the floor and the broken glass, along with the cuts or her arm that she seemed to be trying to hide from him.

"I already told you that I'm fine, just come get me afterwards." Dan nodded and as he sprung up he took one last look at Runo and pulled out his sword and ran to where he heard the noise.

* * *

Shun dodged all of the mans moves but couldn't get a clear blow in himself. The man had no strategy that Shun could figure out and was only fighting on instinct. They had entered Runos house and had begun fighting in what looked like the hallway. Both knew that neither one of them was winning this fight so the man ran again and this time pushed over all the candles and oil lamps that had been lighting the hallway behind him and disappeared around the corner. Shun was about to run after him when he noticed the oil spilling all over the wood floor. "Oh that can't be good..." He said and backed up as flames erupted and licked at the walls. Since the wood was very dry the fire began to spread quickly with the aid of the oil. Dan showed up behind him and came to a stop as he saw the fire.

"Woah.." Dan said and looked to Shun. 'We gotta get out of here Shun!" He shouted now as the flames danced around the hallway and sent smoke to the ceiling. Shun nodded and the two began to run back to where Runo was. As Shun passed a painting he stopped and called to Dan.

"I'll meet you outside! I need to get something." Dan turned around and gave his friend a thumbs up and ran off. Shun turned to the painting and stared at it for a couple of seconds before pulling it form the wall where some flames had just begun. The painting had some charring but was otherwise unharmed. He smiled and ran after Dan.

* * *

Runo looked over to the door where the guys had left into and hoped they were alright. The wine cellar was right beside it and there was other alcohol down there too. She had just lied to the man in hopes of getting him to leave. Dan burst through the door and behind him Runo sworn she could see flames. Was Shun behind him carrying a torch? He made his way over to Runo and spoke.

"We've got to go, the place is on fire, it's going down." Run gasped at this and tried to get up but her head was just too dizzy. Looking behind Dan she noticed the flames had begun to make it into the restaurant.

"Dan!" She cried as she remembered the amount of strong alcohol in there. Just as she said that the fire had managed to burn into the cellar and grow in size. The foundation of the house was crumbling and Dan moved over to Runo and scooped her up.

"No time!" He shouted in response to the question he knew she'd obviously throw at him. He ran for the door and instead of struggling Runo clung to Dan and buried her head in his chest. If she had looked up she would of saw a huge blush form on his face as he made it to the door and ran outside. He placed her on the ground a fair distance away fro the house and sat beside her.

Shun appeared and ran to them. He coughed and sat down in front of Runo. She noticed the painting in his hands and accepted it from him. It was the painting Dans mom had made when the three of them had been playing one of their games. She smiled at it then winced again. The boys looked at her in worry and she showed them her arm.

Shun studied them quickly and thought about how lucky Runo was. The cuts weren't that deep and there were no shards of glass in them either. Though there were plenty of cuts they would eventually heal over. Though he then noticed the one closest to her shoulder. It ran straight down and was pretty deep. It would eventually lead to a scar. "They don't seem that bad, just the one at the top. It'll probably scar over though."

Dan pulled a piece of cloth out of his pocket and tied it around the large cut on Runos arm. "Do I even want to know why you were carrying that around?" Dan shook his head with a grin and tightened it.

"That better?" He asked and she nodded . "What even happened?"

"I'll tell you guys later." She said and stared sadly at her burning house. The guys sat on either side of her and began to tell her why they had come over in the first place to lift her spirits. In the end it had worked and all three of them were pumped about traveling. As they got up to go find Dans mom Runo kneeled on the ground and got up slowly. Her head felt better but everything still felt off balance to her. Though she smiled and ran over to Shun and just before she was about to scare him he turned around and pointed behind her. She felt strong arms grip her around the waist and lift her off her feet. "Ah! Dan!" She cried laughing. Shun grabbed her feet and she squirmed in their grip. 'You guys are so dead once you let me down." Runo said and the guys laughed.

"What if we don't let you down?" Shun asked a hint of amusement in his voice. Runo stuck her tongue out at him and he gave a smile. Placing her feet back on the ground his tone got more serious. "We should probably find someone to figure out what to do about your house." Dan nodded in agreement and let go of Runo. She looked around and sighed.

"Your probably right...but first..." She stared at Dan and Shun and gave an odd smile. The guys backed up knowingly and took off running as Runo lunged for them. The three took off down the street in the direction of Dans house with Runo shouting "You guys are dead!"

* * *

**Phew all done. Not how I wanted it to turn out but I can handle it. Remember to review, it feeds my muse. **


	3. Lunar Eclipse Dance

**Thanks for all the reviews everyone! Even if half of them say the exact same thing... Anyways this will probably be a longer chapter with what I have in mind. A heads up for you guys, all the bakugan look the same except Drago. He instead stands on four legs like a normal dragon. Also they can't evolve so they look like their original selves. A bunch of people are also introduced in this chapter. Now...on to the chapter!**

**

* * *

**An hour had passed since the trio had arrived at Dan's house to tell his mother what had happened. She automatically had gone out to go find Runo's parents and told the trio to stay at the house. Dan looked at the door as he saw it creak open and three people rush inside. One was his mother while the other two were Runo's parents. Her father looked pretty mad while her mother just looked worried. "Runo!" They both shouted and ran over to their daughter while she squirmed uncomfortably in their grasp. Dan almost let out a laugh but Runo's glare made him bite his tongue.

"I'm fine, seriously!" Runo managed to say under the crushing weight of her parents. "I'm sorry about the house and eatery..." She now said hanging her head in shame. Her dad lifted her chin and smiled.

"Sorry? I could care less about that place as long as your safe!" He spoke and hugged her again. This time Dan couldn't help but laugh and Runo gave him such a death glare even Shun couldn't help but smirk. "I'm just amazed how you don't even seem to have a hint of ash or smoke on you while your friend over there does." Everyone turned to look at Shun and noticed how he in fact did have some ash hanging from his clothes while Dan and Runo weren't. Everyone just tossed it aside as dumb luck. Dans's mom smiled then walked over to the window.

"Well it seems to be getting late, you all can stay here for as long as you need." She began to mentally count numbers in her head then spoke once more. "Mr and Mrs Misaki can have the guest bedroom which just leaves Dan's room..."

"What!" Dan shouted. "But that's my room!" His mom just laughed and looked at Shun and Runo.

"Well since Dan is being rude it looks like you two will have to sleep in here on the floor."

"Oh thanks Dan" Runo said patting the ground. "So comfy." Dan grumbled and spoke up.

"Fine they can sleep in my room, but I get the bed." Shun and Runo almost sighed but just smiled.

"Now that we have that settled you three should go get ready for the Lunar dance tonight. It's going to very beautiful." Dan's mom said while looking up to the sky through the window.

"Dances aren't really my thing." Runo said crossing her legs. "Besides us three were just going to hangout tonight anyways."

"Well we COULD always go to the dance..." Dan said putting a hand on his neck and rubbing it. "How about it Shun?" Sun merely just nodded and both boys looked at Runo. "Runo?" Now everyone looked to Runo expectantly except for her dad who was staring off into space thinking.

"Fine we can go to the darn dance..but I have nothing to wear anyways." As if on cue both moms lifted Runo off her feet and began shuffling her out the door saying things like "Oh maybe a pink dress." "It defiantly has to have bows!" You could probably hear Runo cry out in annoyance from a mile away.

Runo's dad turned to look at both boys. It almost looked like he was glaring at them. But who could blame him? He almost lost his daughter in a fire and now she was going to a dance with not one TWO boys. "You better keep her safe." He said before walking out the house to go see his ruined house.

"You do know Runo's going to kill us later right?" Shun said turning to Dan.

"Probably not before her Dad though." Both boys laughed and looked out the window at the retreating figures of Runo, Dan's mom, and Runo's mom.

"We're probably going to need to find something to wear. It's a formal dance after all." Both guys once more sighed then headed to Dan's room to see what they could find.

* * *

"Do we really need to go through all the trouble of buying me a dress?" Runo asked as she was dragged along by the two mothers who looked ecstatic at the chance to play dress up on Runo. Just then they arrived at the tailors shop. "Oh please, anywhere but this!" Runo pleaded as they pushed inside and she saw Julie. The two girls locked eyes and you could almost feel the tension in the room.

"Good afternoon Julie! I'm guessing it's just you working right now?" Dan's mother asked as Julie nodded and smiled at her.

"Well everyone's getting ready for the dance so yeah it's just me." Julie began folding clothes and placing them on a shelf behind the counter. "Have a look around, we put out all the dresses today because of the dance." The two mothers sat Runo down on a stool and began scouring the store for the perfect dress.

"I can't believe I'm actually here..." Runo muttered feeling the material of the dress closest to her. It was a bold pink dress with too many ribbons to count. In fact to Runo it was the ugliest thing she'd ever seen. Dan's mother walked over to her and held up a long skinny pink dress. "Uhm..maybe something less...pink?" Runo asked staring in disgust at the dress.

"Right, less pink." She rushed off to begin looking for a new dress. It felt like hours of trying on dresses before Runo herself just got up and chose one. Everyone immediately loved it and the trio headed back home. "Dan, Shun can you go pick me up some vegetables for dinner?" Dan's mom asked pushing the boys out of the house and dragging Runo in.

"What's the big deal about this dance anyways?" Runo muttered as her mother pulled a hair brush through her blue hair and Dan's mom was busy fixing up the dress.

"This eclipse only happens once every 1000 years! It is also said to be one of the most romantic nights you can imagine." Dan's mother said off in her own world.

"Romantic? I'm going with Dan and Shun there is nothing romantic about that." Runo huffed and bit her lip as her mother hit a knot in her hair.

"Dan talks about you all the time when he's here, it's just non stop..." Mrs Kuso stopped as she had said to much and quickly fixed her mistake. "He talks about Shun all the time too though." The damage was already done. Runo hid a small blush and began fiddling with her fingers.

"Don't worry we're almost done then you can go." Runo's mother said now humming and helping fix the dress. After another long wait Runo was finally all dressed up and she looked outside. It was already dark but near the edge of the town the place would be lit up with beautiful lanterns and the moon. The two mothers hurried Runo out the door and headed for the dance all the while she protested angrily.

* * *

"Marucho why are we even going to this dance?" Alice asked looking at the short blonde boy who was her mentor.

"Oh come on you have to admit it will be interesting to go, besides you need to get out more." The blonde boy said and smiled. Alice smiled and the duo walked down the steps of Maruchos large house which was also attached to Alice's grandfathers laboratory.

"Ok so I am kinda excited, Lunar eclipses are just so beautiful. Thanks for taking me Marucho." Alice looked at the well dressed boy and she smiled once again. He was like a brother to her, even though they were the same age and Marucho was...well kinda short.

"No problem Alice." He said and they began to walk on the stone road to where the dance was located.

* * *

"I can't find anything to wear!" Julie screamed as she tossed dresses around in searches for the perfect one. She just had to look the best and make any boy fall for her. Finally she uncovered the dress she thought was the best. It was a long brown dress that puffed out a bit once it hit the hips. Three chocolate roses were in a row at the front at the hip line going down. The bottom half of the dress was a darker brown then the top but it looked beautiful together. 'Perfect." Julie said and ran off to her bedroom to put it on then leave for the dance.

* * *

Dan and Shun stood at the entrance of the dance and were illuminated by the lanterns. Both boys had cleaned up well and wore a vest over a thin long sleeved top and loose fitting pants with boots. Shun's vest was green while his top was black along with everything else. Dan's vest was red while his top was red., his pants and boots were also black. Two other teenagers passed them and both boys took a double take on the girl. "Was that Marucho and Alice?" Dan asked as he stared at Alice's dress. It was a beautiful purple and in the middle a stripe going from her chest to the bottom of the dress was a lighter purple. The sleeves were long and hung low when she raised her arms. Marucho wore the same thing as the other two boys except his vest and top was blue. "I don't think I've ever seen those two out of the library before." Dan said and laughed. Shun punced his arm because the pair was drawing attention at his loud laughing. "Right sorry."

"Look ..that can't be Runo..." Shun said as he and Dan turned around to see the blue haired girl making her way towards them. It took all of Dan's strength not to blush and even Shun was amazed how different Runo looked. She wore a white and gold dress. It puffed out at the hips quite a bit and hid her feet. The top half was white and the layer underneath was a gold along with the bottom. Her hair was tied up into two ponytails at her sides that were held up with pink ribbons. As she arrived she twirled around once for fun and the boys noticed she had a large boy at the back of her hair that was a white-gold and a large butterfly looking pin was at the back of her dress.

"What do you guys think?" Runo asked laughing at the boys shocked expressions.

"Wow Runo that's a nice bow!" Dan said which earned him a slap across the head from Runo. "Oww!" Dan cowered and Shun and Runo laughed. The trio headed off to the dance floor where everyone else was headed. They found out early on that Runo actually didn't know how to dance, this was made even more awkward due to the fact Dan somehow did know and would not tell his friends how. Shun decided to go say hello to Marucho and Alice who he didn't know well but still thought it would be interesting to talk. "Try not to step on my toes Runo." Dan said trying to teach her how to dance.

"I'm trying, but this is so difficult." She said in an annoyed tone trying to copy Dan's movements. Dan smiled and stopped dancing.

"Ok just follow my instructions." He said beginning to dance again. "Left foot, right foot. There you go!" He shouted as Runo finally began to understand and dance without stepping on his feet.

* * *

Shun looked at his two best friends from a distance as he stood there and watched them dance. It was like one of those scenes you read in a book. The lunar moon illuminated their dance but they merely looked like shadows dancing through the night. He continued to smile as they danced to...no music? He looked over to where the orchestra was and noticed no one was there anymore. In fact many people had left. "Oh yeah, the feast." Shun said to himself as he remembered all the adults had prepared a large feast for themselves while their children enjoyed the dance. Shun himself was about to go play some music when he looked at the picture perfect scene of Dan and Runo and his eyes widened. A shadow that looked like the shape of a dragon rose and took up much of the moons light. Then he saw it. Off in the distance a dragon was in fact approaching them. Wait dragon? But they didn't exist anymore. Shun thought and began to run over to his friends while warning other teenagers and kids to leave.

* * *

Emerald eyes scanned the illuminated area where many people were. "Where is he..." Drago muttered and finally he saw the boy he was looking for. A fire red aura emanated from him and Drago knew that he had found the Pyrus warrior. He began to make his way over to the area and soon he took to the air but stayed low. Maybe if he could just grab the boy and fly over to somewhere where he could explain everything...Drago thought as he extended his claws.

* * *

Runo saw shun running towards them and looking the other way she saw why. A large dragonoid shape was getting closer to them and seemed to have set it's sights on them too. "Dan watch out!" Runo shouted pushing the boy down just as the dragons claws grabbed her dress and she was lifted into the air but was quickly pulled down by Shun who had arrived. You could almost hear Julies gasp of horror as the back of Runo's dress was torn from the dragons claws. The dragon circled around and landed metres away from the trio. In fact there were actually only six people left. Shun, Dan, Runo, Julie who had picked up the torn fabric the dragon had dropped after realizing it was not who he was here for and seemed to be tearing up over it, and Alice along with Marucho who were running over to them. The dragon watched them with such an intelligent stare it made Runo shudder and instinctively hide behind Dan and Shun.

* * *

Drago stared at the six people and mentally sighed. It wouldn't be long before more townspeople arrived so he had to hurry...in fact he could hear their cries now. Maybe these other people were the other warriors..but Drago had no way of knowing if this thought was correct. He just needed the boy! But how to lure him away form the others...Drago quickly thought of how the girl now hidden behind the Pyrus warrior had pushed him out of the way to protect him. Which meant those tow were obviously close. Were they mates? Then why did the other male seem protective of her too? Putting that thought aside he beat his wings to force a gust of wind to separate the group. Then quickly moving he flew over to the girl in the white dress and snatched her up. Though not before the Pyrus warrior grabbed onto her leg and also began being lifted up. This resulted in Shun running over to help and before anyone else could help Drago was too far into the air. Perfect he fell for it. Drago thought and began to fly away but slowly enough so the boys wouldn't fall off. The last thing he needed was to kill someone. Arriving at a mountain he flew over to it and placed the trio lightly on the ground near a cave hole big enough to fit himself and many humans. Both of the boys quickly crawled over to the girl and helped her up and they all sat side by side at the cave mouth. The Pyrus warrior spoke up. "Why'd you kidnap us!" He shouted and the two of them locked eyes. The boy fainted and his head fell on the other boys lap. "Dan! Dan!:" The girl shouted shaking the Pyrus warrior repeatedly. So his name was Dan. Drago thought and kneeled down to study them more. The other boy also began shaking his comrade. Drago was about to come closer when the girl turned to look at him with such ferocity it stopped the red dragon in his tracks. "What did you do!" She cried and began to shake him more but lighter. The other boy turned to look at the dragon with a questioning look. Drago sighed and spoke which made both the girl and the other boy freeze in shock and look at him. "I didn't do anything human."

**Ending it here because I'm mean. ^^ If you want a better look at what the girls dresses are here.**

**Julies:**.

**Alices:**/roxxonline/images/productPhotos/Deep%20purple%20taffeta%20&%20velvet%20medieval%20dress%

**Runos:** Well Runo's looks exactly like Haruka/May's dress from the Mystery of Mew movie. Just with the changes in colour I mentioned and without the little shrug. Oh and instead of a beautifly pin it's just a normal butterfly one.

.com/albums/yy232/grlplysme/May_Movie_Dress_i_by_

.com/albums/yy232/grlplysme/May_Movie_Dress_b_by_

**The Boys tops:**

.com/Medieval_Images-092406/Medieval_


	4. Destiny is Fickle

I'm so sorry for taking forever to update! First Pokemon Black came out and I was absorbed into that, then I couldn't find a writing program because mines demo ran out, then writers block, then my friend introduced me to D gray man which I am now obsessed with, then more writers block, then I got Pokemon Stadium and having been playing that.

Yeap that's pretty much what happened, oh and did I mention I had writers block? I know you all want me to just shut up and get on with the story so ok!

* * *

"I didn't do anything human" The dragon said and Runo gasped as even Shun seemed surprised.

"You-you can talk?" Runo asked amazed that such a large and mythical beast could even be here let alone talk to them. She and Shun looked at Dan who had his head resting on Shuns shoulder and was still unconscious.

"Of course I can talk, what do you think I am, a worm?" The dragon said with a hint of annoyance in his voice. Runo noticed the red dragon also seemed to be looking at Dan and she saw a hint of worry in the dragons emerald eyes.

"Hey! You're the one who took us don't start snapping at us." Runo said getting up angrily. "Why'd you even take us anyways!" She asked swinging her arm in front then to her back in a half circle motion.

"You girl need to watch your tongue. I could kill you right here and now if I wanted to." The dragon said as if acid was burning his tongue. "Besides I have no use for you two, I came here for that boy, the one you call Dan." As soon as he said that Runo quickly ran back over to Dan and Shun and knelt down beside them worriedly.

"If you want Dan you have to go through us!" She shouted now on Dan's right side while Shun was on his left and the boy nodded.

"That can be arranged.." The dragon snarled and swung his long neck down low so he and his large teeth were inches away from the trio. "You sure you don't want to reconsider?" He added and mentally sighed. He didn't wish to kill these humans but they were in the way of his mission. So he opened his large reptilian mouth and just as he was about to grab one of them a large claw raked his side and the dragon swerved to see who had attacked him. However he did not expect to see who he did.

* * *

"DRAGO!" Tigrerra shouted snarling at the dragon. The large tiger like creature ran in front of the trio as they sat shocked at this new encounter. "You need to calm down Drago, you were just about to kill the Haos and Ventus warriors." She said but then remembered only Haos could sense the other elements. The tigress shoke her head then walked up closer to a stunned Drago. "I've never seen you with such a hot head before." Tigrerra admitted and turned to look back at the two still awake humans. "I'm sincerely sorry about my comrades behaviour. I am Tigrerra and beside me is Drago."

"I'm Shun." The boy said noticing how calm the dragon was now that this large tiger had shown up.

"Runo." The blue haired girl said simply entranced by the tiger. There was just something about the animal that comforted Runo. Tigrerra also noticed this and walked closer to the trio and laid down in front of them. She noticed how worried they seemed to be for their fellow comrade and Tigrerra decided to give them some comfort. "Don't worry about him, he shall be fine in a little bit." She said and saw how relieved the other two were.

"What are the Pyrus, Haos, and Ventus you speak of might I ask?" The boy said and Tigrerra was amazed at the boys ability to stay calm and cool in such a situation. No wonder he was the Ventus warrior.

"They are elements of a world parallel to yours. Pyrus is what you consider fire, Haos is what you consider light and Ventus is what you consider wind. There are also three others by the names of Darkus which is Dark, Aquos which is water, and Sub-Terra which is earth." She explained them as simply put as possible and knew they would have no trouble understanding that.

"If you live in your own world why are you here now?" The boy named Shun asked. Runo had wondered the same thing but Shun had beaten her to the question.

"Our world…it is dieing." Tigrerra said simply and sadly. It was true, the world they lived in wasn't meant for so much life to live on it. The parallel world was weakened when her kind arrived and had been crumbling ever since. In fact their world which they called Vestroia was merely in existence to keep balance to the planet Earth. Everything always had to have its opposite so if Vestroia died so would Earth. "We need the help of the three of you and three others to keep that from happening for if it does grave consequences are sure to follow."

"What are we supposed to do to help?" Runo asked truly saddened at the fact that these creatures world was dieing but she had utterly no clue on how to help them.

"There is a legend that says when all six warriors are found they can bring back balance and peace to our worlds. In fact long ago us creatures and you humans used to get along perfectly. However one day a human began to attack us in fear that we would use our powers against them and destroy their society. Soon all humans except for six felt the same way. With the help of those six humans we were able to flee the hatred and go to a new world. I believe that if the six warriors and their partners are able to show the rest of humanity that us beings are not evil we could all live in peace here on Earth once more." Tigrerra sighed and looked to Drago who was still silent but studying the trio of humans.

"…." Runo had opened her mouth to say something but no words came out as she let what Tigrerra had said sink in. She wondered how people could be so cruel to these mythical animals but then remembered how angry she had been at Drago. But the story Tigrerra had told them didn't even mention any evil-Runo was cut off from her thoughts when Shun spoke.

"My mother once told me a simple quote. That the only true evil is inside of us, that we create our own enemies based on fear of the unknown. The humans of the past must have been afraid of what you were capable of doing." He said his voice not wavering at all as he stared off into the sky. The truth in Shuns words caused the whole group to remain silent for minutes as they each thought about it.

* * *

Dan looked around and noticed he seemed to be floating in some place. "How in the world did I get here?" He thought aloud remembering the last thing he saw were those dragon eyes. "Runo and Shun are still in danger!" He shouted in realization as he tried to find a way out of wherever he was. Just then he saw a red glowing orb and he felt drawn to it, then it spoke.

"Daniel Kuso, Pyrus Warrior your destiny has now begun." Dan just floated there completely and utterly confused.

"Um, it's Dan and what the heck is this pyrus thing everyone keeps talking about?" He asked a little freaked out that this floating orb knew his name.

"Pyrus is what you refer to as fire, you are one of six warriors chosen to bring peace to the world of Earth. Where one day mythical creatures and humans can live in coexistence with each other. Now go back to your friends, your journey has just begun."

"Wait what?" Dan asked as his vision of the orb faltered and soon he blinked a couple of times and was back with his friends. He lifted his head off of Shuns shoulder slowly and noticed a large white tiger with blades all around its body was sitting in front of them. "Ahh! When did that get there?" He asked taken aback by the sight.

"Dan your awake!" Runo said hugging the boy then quickly letting go. However Dan just looked around the group in confusion.

"So, uh what'd I miss?" He asked sheepishly as Runo resisted the urge to slap him and Shun just sighed. The group explained what had happened since he passed out and Dan sat there for a couple of seconds. "How can we even tell if what these two are saying is even true?" Dan asked amazed his friends had believed this dragon and tiger so easily. "I mean what if their here just to like harvest our brains or something."

"That only happens in books idiot." Runo said still resisting the urge to slap Dan's thick skull. "Besides don't you guys feel it too?" She asked now getting up and waving off Dans hand as he tried to grab her as she walked over to the large tigress and knelt down and began to pet her. "I just have this feeling that what they speak is true." She said softly continuing to pet Tigerras soft fur.

"You truly are the Haos Warrior my lady." Tigrerra said as she gave a small purr to the girl petting her. Runo smiled at that and spoke once more.

"How are we supposed to help? We're only just kids, there's nothing special about us."

"But that's where your wrong" Drago said finally joining the conversation. "The power of the elements lies in everyone, however barely anyone has it powerfully so it lies dormant. It is like what you consider auras. In your cases you are so closely connected to your element that you are able to harness it's power and control it. Even before this day you have been unconsciously using this power in one way or another." Drago also finally laid down as he folded his large red wings into his body.

"The fire!" Runo said realizing something. "When we got out of that fire Shun was the only one covered in ash. Dan and I were unharmed." She continued mostly to herself but everyone still heard. "Maybe because Dan was.. holding me I didn't get hurt or touched by the flames, It makes sense." Dan and Shun remembered back to earlier that day and they agreed that what Runo said did have some truth behind it.

"Cool! Then how do we use these powers?" Dan asked excited at the thought of being able to shoot like fire from his hands and stuff. All three of them seemed interested in what they would or could be able to do.

"It takes extreme concentration to activate your powers for the first time young ones." Drago said and noticed it had begun to rain lightly.

"It is late, go in the cave with Drago And get some rest." Tigrerra said as she nudged the three kids into the cave. Drago was about to protest when Tigrerra just shook her head. "We both know how much you hate the rain Drago, besides I'm fine out here, nothing I can't handle." She said as she watched the red dragon go inside the cave and lay down wrapping his tail around the three kids.

"We will begin your training tomorrow if you wish." Drago said watching as Dan yawned and pretty much immediately fell asleep his back leaning on Dragos back leg. Shun followed Dans lead and pushed himself up against Drago lightly and closed his eyes. Runo however just sat there for a couple of minutes watching as the boys fell asleep happily and she turned to look outside the cave. It had begun to pour and poor Tigrerra was starting to get drenched.

"Oh Tig." She whispered as she walked out from the cave and over to the tiger who lay just outside, as close as she could get to the cave. Runo sat down beside the saber tooth tigers head and rested her head against it. Shun lifted his eyelids as he heard Runo move and he noticed she had left the cave to go over to Tigrerra, the two had already seemed to have gained a bond for each other. He smiled as he saw her curl up next to the tiger and he slowly closed his eyes again.

"Runo dear you should really go inside the cave, you'll catch a cold out here." Tigrerra said even though she was glad for the company.

"Your not my mother Tigrerra, besides I'm more comfortable here anyways." Runo said as rain began to run down her dress and hair. Many different thoughts and worries filled Runos head but sleeping next to Tigrerra in the rain made them seem like dust in the wind. "Goodnight….everyone." She said as her turquoise eyes closed.

* * *

"I see you have found my dear Ventus Warrior Tigrerra" A voice said as Tigrerra looked up to the sky as she saw Skyress land down near her as the green phoenix looked inside the cave at Shun. The rain merely slid down and off the birds green feathers and Skyress looked to Tigrerra and Runo.

"Might this be the Haos Warrior Tigrerra?" Skyress asked walking over and began to study the sleeping girl. She soon wrapped her wing above the girl to protect her from the rain and laid down beside Tigrerra. "I heard what you and Drago told them about their powers and how to unlock them. Why didn't you tell them that the most likely way to unlock their powers is tragedy?" Skyress already knew the answer but she wanted to hear Tigrerra say it.

"Skyress, their just children. I don't want them to have to deal with such horrors. If we can protect what they hold dear maybe they won't have to and they can unlock their powers in a much more peaceful way. Besides look at them, each of them is already bonded with their element so much I bet they'll be able to control them soon enough." Tigrerra looked to Runo and sighed. She didn't want her to lose anything she loved.

"But sometimes destiny has other things in mind Tigrerra….." Skyress said sadly hoping, no wishing that for once she was wrong and tragedy would not befall these children.

"I know Skyress, I know…."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed!~ Again sorry for taking so long! If i take this long again I give permission to BreezyFeather to spam my inbox with messages.


	5. Journey to the Mountain

**Ugg I have exams coming up this week. So I decided I better get this up before I get killed. Oh and this chapter happens right after Runo, Shun, and Dan get kidnapped. It's from the other three's point of view. Just clearing that up so you guys don't get insanely confused. Oh yes and since this is my story I am adding some things that aren't from the medieval ages, if you don't like that….too bad!**

* * *

"You guys we need to help them!" Marucho shouted as he watched the dragon fly away. Quickly thinking he took off running back to his place and was quickly followed by Alice and Julie (who seemed to still be in a daze over the ruined dress fabric she held) which caused her to lag behind. "Maybe we can use Alice's grandfathers telescope to find where they are." He panted running up the steps and flung open the door. He was greeted by a simple servant and he just waved her off as he ran over to the laboratory and ended up stumbling over a couple of papers but was in to much of a hurry to clean them up. As he finally arrived at the telescopes he held onto a ledge for support and knelt there catching his breath while Alice had begun to manoeuvre the telescope. Julie had finally managed to catch up with them and she paused as she looked at the papers Marucho had toppled over.

"Vestroia, a world coexisting with ours." Julie said quietly to herself as she read the title then quickly made her way over to the other two who were now both trying to find the location of Dan and the others. She looked around the large laboratory and noticed books and papers were piled up almost everywhere. Anywhere there wasn't a book there was something else instead. Just standing in here could make anyone feel a little claustrophobic. "I thought dragons didn't exist anymore." She said remembering that they were only considered as legends and nothing more.

"They don't, or at least we didn't think so." Alice said absent mindly as she finally stopping moving the telescope and sat back to let Marucho take a look. "Their on the mountain, it doesn't look like anything is happening…" She said and turned to Julie who had walked up hoping to get a look. Alice got up and made her way through the maze of books and papers until she got to a large book shelf and pulled out one on mystical animals. "Dragons..dragons.." She said to herself flipping through the pages. "Ah here it is!" She walked back over to Marucho and Julie and placed the book down on a table causing papers to go in every direction.

"Dragons are creatures of legend who have reptilian features and come in many shapes, colours, sizes, and forms." Marucho read looking in the telescope again at the red dragon. "Well we know for sure that it's definitely a dragon. But why is it here? Where did it come from?" He pondered looking in the telescope once more. If Julie didn't know any better she'd think these two were more interested in just studying the dragon instead of saving the others.

"Who cares we have to save Dan!" Julie shouted waving her arms. Se looked into the telescope once more and gasped. "Umm you guys I think you should take a look at this.." Julie said backing off as the other two looked in to see a large white tiger was now on the mountain as well. By the looks of it they assumed a sabre tooth, though it was obviously not the normal extinct one due to the fact it was covered in blades and just a bit smaller then the dragon.

"Woah…this is just insane, we need to get there quick and help them." Alice said now really worried for those three's safety. She grabbed three traveling cloaks and threw two of them to Marucho and Julie as she put the third on herself. "It looks like it's going to rain, so we'll need these."

"How are we going to even make it there in time? The mountain is immensely far away on foot." Julie said putting her cloak on and began to follow the duo as they began to make their way outside.

"Who said we were going by foot?" Marucho asked walking over to his stable suddenly grateful his family was wealthy. There were about ten or more horses in the stable and Marucho began to walk down the stalls to see which ones would be capable of the journey.

"You have this many horses?" Julie asked as she stroked the muzzle of the nearest one. She suddenly thought how Marucho was so lucky to have all of them. Her eyes twinkled happily as she continued to pet the horse in front of her.

"Yeah I know, Marucho is one lucky guy." Alice smiled as she noticed Julie was thoroughly enjoying herself with one of the horses as she helped Marucho to bring out some tack. "I'm thinking we should probably bring four of them. The extra can be attached to one of the others , just in case of an accident." Alice said now placing some tack on a tall and broad draft horse. They were best for carrying equipment along with traveling long and hard journeys.

"Julie do you know how to ride a horse?" Marucho asked walking over to her as Julie continued to bond with the horse. He opened up it's stall and lead the horse out and brought it over to Alice who had finished placing tack on their extra.

"I rode a little when I was younger but I can't do much…" Julie admitted watching as Alice began to place tack on the next horse as Marucho walked off to get two more.

"Then we'll attach your horse to one of us just in case." Alice said giving the horse Julie had picked out a carrot. "This one here that you like so much is quite calm, so you shouldn't have any problems with her." After a little while longer four draft horses were all saddled up and ready to be ridden. Julie needed a little help getting onto her horse and she seemed a little tense when sitting upon the horse. "Calm down Julie, the horse can sense your un easiness."

"Okay, I just haven't been on one in so long." Julie said relaxing and she noticed the horse did then too. She turned to see Marucho and Alice had gotten onto their horses and were settling themselves in. She followed their lead and mimicked their movements. Julie noticed her horse which was a beautiful dark brown with no markings was attached to Alices horse who was black with a blaze down it's face. Marucho's horse was a blue roan colour and was attached to the extra who was palomino in colour.

"Alright let's get going." Marucho said lightly tapping the sides of his horse with his feet as did Alice. Their horses began walking and on instinct the other two began to walk alongside their partners. "If we take the shortest path to the mountain we might run into some dangerous terrain, but we don't have time to take the long way." With another kick the horse began to gallop. Julie held on to the reins as best as she could and was suddenly glad her saddle had what riders called a 'horn' on it for she was also clinging to that. As they left the town they began to move through the small hills.

"I hope we make it in time…" Alice said as she felt raindrops begin to fall. Soon a downpour had begun, and at the worst time too. The trio had begun climbing a larger hill that was shrouded in trees and rocks. "Watch your step, we don't want anything or anyone to start falling." They slowed down and moved with caution until they finally made it to the top of the hill. In the near distance they could see the mountain. All of them smiled at their progress. "We're almost their! Maybe just another thirty minutes until we reach the mountain base." Just then lightning shot down at a tree near them and it caught in flames, while the rain doused quite a bit of the flames the rest of them began to spread to the grass which was still dry because the trees protected it from the rain.

"Guys we have to go!" Julie shouted noticing it first as the fire spread to the grass and began spreading quicker. They all began to quickly head down the mountain when Maruchos extra horse became spooked by the flames and broke through the rope binding it to the other horse and galloped down the mountain in fear. The three of them quickly recovered and galloped down the hill and away form the blazing fire. As they got a fair distance away from the fire they all looked around hoping to find the fourth horse.

"I hope she's ok…" Alice said as the trio continued their journey to the mountain, they didn't have any time to look for the other horse. The rain continued to pour down as they walked on consumed in their thoughts. A large shaking of the earth shook everyone out of their thoughts and they all looked around. Once more the ground shook and the trio looked around nervously until they found the source. A huge golem seemed to have set it's sights on them. "A golem? Ok something is seriously happening if all of these mythical and extinct giant animals and beings keep showing up." Alice said calming her horse down. Instead of fleeing the trio was frozen in both shock and curiosity. However when the golem finally arrived they snapped back to their senses and began to back up to find they were cornered, large and tall rocks from the base of the mountain at their back and the golem at their front.

"I mean no harm humans." It spoke kneeling down respectively. Golems were known to be protectors and often not fighters. "I have merely come for the Sub-Terra Warrior, the young girl with the silver hair." Everyone looked to Julie who just stared at the golem in shock.

"I have no clue what your talking about." Julie said stroking her horse as she continued to stare at the golem. She felt oddly calm and at home near it but she wasn't going to say that to anyone. Marucho and Alice however seemed to be thinking about something. Just as they were about to voice their opinion another large creature appeared from the forest and looked at the trio then the golem.

"Hey Gorem! Looks like you win the bet!" The blue creature said. To the teens it looked like a blue chameleon that could stand on two legs. "Oh and you even found the Aquos Warrior for me too!" Preyas said pointing to Marucho who was also now shocked.

"We didn't make a bet Preyas…" The golem named Gorem said and looked back to the trio. "I know this must be shocking but we need your help. Have you ever heard of the world Vestroia?" This instantly got Marucho and Alices attention. Julie remembered reading something about it earlier so her interest was also sparked.

"By the looks of it you do know, I shall tell you a story then young ones." Gorem said and began the tale of Vestroia that had just been recently told at the top of the mountain only an hour ago. When he was done his tale he waited for a response. It came from the girl who wasn't a Warrior, or at least he didn't know if she was or not.

"So what we read about was true…" She said and looked to Marucho who had for some random reason brought one of the books along with him.

"If me and Julie are two of the Warriors, where are the others?" He asked opening the book and began flipping through the pages.

"Well the thing is we kinda don't know, we can only tell who's our elemental warrior. Haos can tell who they are though, but I haven't seen Tigrerra for a while." Preyas ranted on until he got shushed by a slightly annoyed Gorem. Marucho finally flipped to the page he wanted and saw all the elemental symbols.

"If what you say is correct then that means each of the warriors would have one of these symbols on them, like a birthmark." Marucho flipped over his right hand so the palm was facing up and looked at the symbol that was visible. He'd had it ever since he could remember. "I have mine on my palm." He said showing it to the others then looked to Julie. "If you really are the Sub-Terra Warrior you should have a symbol like this." He said showing Julie the book. She seemed pretty sceptical about the whole story she'd been told but when she saw the picture Marucho showed her all of that sceptic ness disappeared.

"No way, that is so weird." She said then pulled up her dress past her ankles and looked at the symbol that laid just above her right ankle. "I always just thought it was a really cool birthmark." Julie said to herself then looked up to notice Alice staring off into space. "Something wrong Alice?" She asked as Alice just blinked a couple of times and shook her head smiling.

"No no, I was just thinking." She placed a hand over her heart and sighed inaudibly, she too had a birthmark just like in Marucho's book, however she knew hers meant darkness. She feared what the other two would think of her if she spoke up.

"Oh yeah do you guys happen to know a red dragon and white tiger?" Julie asked remembering what they had set out to do.

"Drago and Tigrerra? Yes we do, why do you ask?" Gorem said wondering how they could possibly know of those two.

"Well the dragon that you call Drago kidnapped some..friends of ours." Marucho said. Could he call them friends? They had hung out a bit and they were never mean or rude to him so he assumed he could. "Last time we saw them they were at the top of this mountain." He said looking up at the night sky and the still pouring rain.

"I assume you want to meet up with them" Gorem asked noticing how worried they seemed. He truly hoped these other humans were alright, Gorem knew Drago had a temper at times. "I would escort you up the mountain myself but with all of this rain it is unsafe to travel, we will have to stay here for the night." Everyone agreed with Gorem and As Julie dismounted she felt extremely sore in her legs.

"Oh wow I never thought riding a horse could be so painful." She said helping tie the horses to a nearby tree that was sheltered by some rock ledges so that no rain poured through. The trio then sat at different parts of the dry area and began to make themselves comfortable. "Aren't you guys going to come in to this dry area?" Julie asked noticing the two creatures were still outside.

"Heck no! This is my kind of weather!" Preyas said dancing around in the rain. Julie assumed that either he was really carefree or just not all there, she hoped the first one.

"I am much too big I would not fit. However I am fine just outside for there is another taller ledge protecting me from most of the rain." Gorem said. "By the way what are all of your names if I may ask?"

"Oh I'm Julie." The silver haired girl said as she laid her head against a tree trunk and closed her eyes and used the traveling cloak as a blanket.

"Marucho is my name." The small boy said as he laid down and used a leather bag as a pillow and his cloak as a blanket.

"My name is Alice." The final girl said as she leaned against some rock and tried to get more comfortable.

Gorem nodded as he remembered each name and also began to fall asleep as Preyas finally got tired of dancing and was also going to sleep. "Goodnight, Julie, Marucho and Alice."

* * *

Through the pouring rain the silhouette of a hooved four legged creature pounded up the mountain as a rope trailed behind it. Fear was dominate in the horses eyes. Just then the rope got tangled around the horses back leg making it harder to move which just frightened the horse even more. Every so often it would stop to try and kick the rope free but to no avail. Fear clouded the animals judgement as it continued it's journey up the hill as it's strong hooves splashed against the puddles of water.

* * *

**Time to end! I hope you have all enjoyed. I'll update as soon as possible but most likely not this week because of exams.**


End file.
